Rise and shine, Mekakushi Eleven!
by Ichiru-chan
Summary: After being told she can't join the soccer team because she is a girl, Ōkami Oriko is determined to set up the Raimon Junior High female team and enter the Holy Road to prove that they can play like boys do. Set in the first season of Inazuma Eleven GO, alternate world where Fifth Sector doesn't exist. SYOC NOW CLOSED, may or may not open it again later...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"How was your first day at Raimon, Oriko-chan?"

Oriko gritted her teeth, who ambiguously looked like wolf's fangs, and glared at her older sister, Haru, for asking suck a stupid question. Of course, her first day at Raimon Junior High has been crappy. First of all, she arrived late in class because she got lost in the streets, all thanks to her sense of direction worse than death. Second, everybody has been making fun of her because she almost had some kind of panic attack and fainted while introducing herself to the class, because she's insecure when time to talk to a large group comes: Oriko Ōkami is from the timid type... And third, the worst of all: her application to the soccer club was rejected because she was a girl. Since when do you need a dick to play soccer? Oriko always thought that you only needed passion and maybe a bit of talent…

Haru was still waiting for an answer.

"Terribly bad." Oriko finally said. "Won't give details."

She climbed upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. That's when she saw, through the window, some kids playing with a soccer ball in the street that an idea popped up in her mind. Oriko slammed open the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Onee-chan!" She shouted. "I got an idea!"

"Huh?" Haru said. "What idea?"

"You started the swimming club when you were in high-school, right?" Oriko asked.

"Yeah." Haru answered. "You want to start a swimming team? I thought your school already had one."

"That's not exactly that…" Oriko scratched her head. "I want to start a soccer team for girls 'cause the boys are too much arrogant to take a females in their team."

"So?" Haru wasn't getting what her sister was saying.

"Since you already started a club, I thought you could help me to make the first step."

"Okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

So, that's the prologue. I just tried to introduce Oriko a bit…

I said that story was a "submit your OC" so here's the application form:

**Name:** (last, first)

**Age:** (first year students are aged of 12 – 13, second year students, 13 – 14 and third year students, 14 – 15)

**Nationality:** (I don't mind having OCs from other countries, but Japanese are fine too! *laugh*)

**Family: **(Don't make them related to canon characters, if possible.)

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **(describe and/or add a link to a picture)

**Backstory:** (Don't make in overly sad and/or too much cliché: giving your OC a normal past won't kill you.)

**Most likely to be: **(Forward, midfielder, defender or goalkeeper. No guarantee to be what you putted, I'll go randomly to choose characters position, just for fun.)

**Element: **(fire, wind, wood, earth, other?)

**Fear(s):** (At least one, nobody is fearless)

**Love interest:** (A canon character. Doesn't mean that your OC will be with the one that you wrote, but will try to do so.)

**Other(s):** (Anything that doesn't enters in the previous categories)

By submitting an OC, you are allowing me to do whatever I want with it if it's related to this story. Send the filled application to me by PM and I'll tell you if it's accepted or not, and don't get mad at me if your OC is rejected. You can send up to 3 OCs, all of them must be girls. Oh, and the reason why I didn't putted a "Hissatsu" section is because I'll create them myself.

**End of author's note~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

So, here's the chapter one. And I'd like to thank all of you who sent in an OC!

**End of author's note~**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The next morning, Oriko had submitted her idea for a feminine soccer team to the student council, because Haru explained to her that's that was what she did when she started her swimming club. It took a week for the request to be accepted, but Oriko still needed to find 7 people interested in joining the team. Conclusion: during the lunch break, Oriko was running from left to right, putting poster promoting the club on every single wall of the school, in the library and even in the other clubs rooms. When she heard the bell ringing, she dashed to her classroom: she wasn't going to be late again! However, as she was close to de door, she ran into someone and fell on the ground. She was obviously going to be late again…

"S-sorry!" Oriko said and she stood up.

The person she ran into was a girl long dark green hairs tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes. She didn't say anything and walked away, ignoring Oriko. The latter shrugged entered in the classroom next to her, the one labeled as "Class 1-3", she apologized for being late and went to her seat, it was the one in the back of the class, next to the window. At the desk on her right was sitting Hanaraki Akara, who was reading a book about flowers and plants. The desk in front of Oriko's was Kiiro Yujin's, the brown-haired girl got transferred to Raimon 3 days ago, and it's quite uncommon to have transfer students at the start of the year...

"Late again, huh?" Yujin said with a big smile to tease Oriko.

"Yeah, so?" Oriko replied.

"Nah, nothing."

Kiiro turned back to face the front of the classroom. Oriko took out her notebook and pen and started copying what the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. The class who was something like an hour long seemed to last 10 hours to Oriko. When the bell rang, all of the students walked out of the class. The last period wasn't for regular class, it was for club activities. Oriko heard that the male soccer club was hosting their selection test, she packed her stuff and headed to the stadium.

* * *

Hinamori Maki from of class 2-1 was a member of the literature club. As she was walking to the library for the club's daily meeting, she spotted a poster on the wall. It was one of those Oriko had putted everywhere in the school. Maki stared at it.

"You're going to join?" Someone asked.

Hinamori looked at her left and saw Fujisaki Saori. The two of them were in the same class last year but never talked, except for a school project when they happened to be putted in the same team with a boy from the soccer club: Kirino Ranmaru. That time, the two girls developed a crush on the pink-haired boy, but Maki was to stubborn to admit it and Saori didn't cared about it, she thought that weird feeling would go away, but no.

"Maybe, maybe not. You?" Maki said.

"I don't know." Saori answered.

* * *

Oriko was watching the selection test from the bleachers. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of people who wanted to join... Strange for a team who got to the Holy Road finals last year. A boy caught her attention as he passed through two of the First Team's best defenders, his name was Matsukaze Tenma and he had an amazing speed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ōkami-chan." Yujin was sitting few meters away from Oriko and had just noticed she was there. "You came to see the test too?"

Oriko went to Yujin.

"Oh, hi Kiiro-chan." She greeted her. "Yeah, I wanted to see all those wannabe Raimon players running like headless chickens on the pitch."

"That's right, most of them doesn't stand a chance." Kiiro agreed. "But there is few that have skills."

She pointed out at Matsukaze and two other players: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Nishizono Shinsuke. Nishizono was tiny, even Oriko who is pretty short herself was taller than him, and Tsurugi looked cool.

"I didn't knew you liked soccer." Oriko said.

"I do. Too bad the team doesn't take girls." Yujin said. "Girls should have their own team."

"About that…" Oriko added. "I submitted a request to the student council but they told me I needed at least 7 members."

Yujin stared at Oriko, she didn't wanted to believe that statement.

"Really? Can I join?"

"Sure!"

The two girls went out of the stadium together. When they were walking outside, Oriko bumped into someone, again. She looked up and realized it was the same girl qui had hit earlier.

"Sorry, again!" Oriko apologized.

"You again?" the girl said, a bit surprised. "Maybe it's some kind of karma…"

"Don't think so…" Yujin said. "Maybe you two should just look in front of you while walking."

Oriko scratched her head, then looked back at the yellow-eyed girl.

"Aren't you Koutestu Ami-san from Suna Gakuen?" She asked.

"Huh… Yeah." Ami answered. "I never thought someone would recognize me…"

Everybody stayed silent after that, looking briefly at each other. Oriko thought it was the time to ask Ami if she wanted to join her team. Oriko shyly asked:

"Er… Kiiro-chan and I are actually in the female soccer team of this school but there's a lack of player… Would you like to join us?"

Koutestu blankly stared at Oriko, not knowing what to answer. Oriko and Yujin looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Please!" They both said.

"Okay, okay." She laughed. "No need to do that, I was going to say yes anyway."

Ōkami and Kiiro were about to walk away, they were stopped by Koutestu.

"Hey! We're a team, so we're going to have a training right now!"

"What?" Yujin said. "But we're like 3 members."

Koutestu wasn't convinced by her arguments, she took the two girls to the field. However, on that same field, the Second Team members were about to start their training. The 3 girls went to the side of the green area.

"Listen everyone!" Ami shouted. "Raimon Junior High's female soccer team is requesting this field for its training!"

The members of the Second Team looked around, they didn't saw said team.

"Team?" The captain, Ichino Nanasuke said. "What team?"

"I'm Ōkami Oriko and those two are Kiiro Yujin and Koutestu Ami. Together we are Team Mekakushi!" Oriko said.

"You call that a team?" A player said. "I call that 3 girls who don't know what they're doing."

Not far away from the field, the Kagome twins were watching Oriko arguing with the Second Team. Akira was rolling on the ground, laughing and Sora was simply watching in silence, leaning against a tree.

"I think we should get in." The blue-haired twin said.

Akira stopped laughing and stood up.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Well, they said they wanted to play soccer so…"

"No need to say much, I'm in!"

Meanwhile, the soccer field was animated with heated arguments between Oriko and the boys. Ami and Yujin were watching, no knowing what to do. The twins suddenly irrupted, causing everyone to shut up.

"Oi!" Akira said. "We're actually five!"

"Yup!" Sora added. "We're also members of the club!"

"What?" Oriko, Ami and Yujin were surprised.

The twins introduced themselves to everyone. Team Mekakushi had now five members. The girls decided to leave the field and go somewhere else to train, but there was only two soccer fields in the school and both were used. They sat in the stairs in front of the main building and searched for a way to solve the problem.

"We could go to the riverbank." Sora suggested.

"We can't leave the campus until 3:30 PM." Akira said. "Or it will be like we're ditching class."

"We could use the track field." Oriko said.

"The track and field team is training right now…" Ami said.

"Baseball field?" Sora suggested again.

"No." The others said.

Oriko looked at the sky.

"Maybe we could wait until the class ends and go to the riverbank, then." She said.

Everyone agreed.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hope you liked that chapter. Personally, I think its lame…

Also, I tried to introduce all of the OCs in this chapter, but I was unable to, so most of the others will appear in the next chap.

Also, also, there was lot of girls that have Kirino as love interest so I'm going to do a love dodecahedron (there not really that much girl but it's my way to, well, hard to explain. ) between him and all of his fangirls, just for fun! xD

**End of author's note~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When the girls were about to leave for the riverbank to do their first training, Oriko started feeling dizzy… She was seeing things in double and couldn't stand up properly… Blood was dripping from her nose, she covered it with her hand, not wanting anyone to see it. Her heartbeat was going faster… And her skin was quite pale… She told the other to go ahead, pretending she forgot something in the classroom when they asked her why she wasn't following. Luckily for Oriko, she really does have forgot her pen on her desk when she leaved the class earlier, so it wasn't totally a lie, except that she wasn't going to go take it.

"Well, we'll see you later, then." Akira said.

"Mata ne!" Sora added.

Oriko nodded and the group parted away. Oriko sat down, waiting for the dizziness to fade away, and she wiped the blood off her face with a tissue. Then, the girl remembered she has to go somewhere else… She slowly walked to where she has to go trying not to fall on the ground every two steps because she was still a bit weak. She finally arrived at the end of the road. She sighed as she looked at the building in front of her: a hospital. The truth is that since she is young, Oriko suffers from severe form of anemia, a common disease of the blood, but since her body is somehow weak, she tends to fell ill very easily and having deficient blood doesn't help her… However, it doesn't affect her life that much if she take proper medication and go to hospital once a month to do a checkup.

When Oriko entered in the hospital hall, she ran into someone, again. She definitely have some kind of karma with people for always bumping into them. The boy, no, girl she has bumped in looked around, like she wasn't able to find Oriko.

"S-sorry." She was still searching Oriko.

"N-no!" Oriko protested. "I should be the one who is sorry."

Oriko had realized that the girl was blind, due to her dull-looking blood-red eyes denuded of any light and emotion. That girl has short black hairs and was wearing a red tracksuit jacket and gray-blue shorts. She was wielding a soccer ball.

"Why?" The girl asked. "Because I'm blind?"

"Uh…Y-yeah…"

"That's not because I'm disable that well… Whatever." The girl said.

She walked away. Oriko stopped her.

"Wait!" she said. "You play soccer, right?"

"Yeah." She girl shrugged. "I mostly play with blind soccer with other guys with visual impairment, though I'm able to follow in a game of regular 11-players soccer."

"Really? Want to play a game?" Oriko asked.

"Sure!" the blind girl answered. "By the way, I'm Erika Daybreak."

"Ōkami Oriko. Nice to meet you!"

Oriko asked Erika to wait for her the time she will be gone for her checkup. Erika accepted and stood in the hall until Oriko came back about forty-five minutes later. They walked together to the riverbank where the rest of team Mekakushi was waiting.

"Could you tell me why you were going to the hospital?" Erika asked to the silver-haired girl. "It it's not too personal, of course."

"Monthly checkup, nothing much. I just have a weak body and anemia." Oriko answered, her purple and yellow eyes staring at the ground. "…And you?"

Erika turned to Oriko.

"I was visiting my cousin, Luca." She said. "I'm not from around here, you see… I come from Iceland. I'm only here for a few weeks with my parents and brothers to visit Luca because he is sick and is going to die soon…"

"Oh… Sorry about that."

Erika shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. I wasn't really close to him anyway."

They arrived to the riverbank. Ami, Sora, Akira and Yujin were running laps around the field because they didn't had ball to play with. Oriko went to the girls and introduced Erika to them, but didn't said she was blind because Erika asked her to keep that between the two of them. They started playing a 3 vs 3 match with Erika's ball who was making a noise when moving, probably to help her to locate it on the field. Team One has Oriko as the goalkeeper and Akira and Erika as forwards, Team Two has Yujin keeping the nets and Ami and Sora as forwards.

"That ball is heavy…" Ami said as she was dribbling with it. "I wonder how you're able to play with it."

"Practice." Erika answered.

She quickly moved towards Ami in an attempt to take the ball. Ami switched to defensive-styled play to keep the ball within her feet. However, Erika was able to read her movement because of the noise the ball made.

"I can hear you." Erika whispered as the slowly kicked the ball off Ami's feet.

They continued playing for a long time, until she sun was starting to go down. None of the team was able to score, but they had lot of fun. Everyone was amazed by Erika's skilled play, mostly after she finally told them she was blind. She said it was all thanks to the noisy ball, but that it was pretty hard for her to play with normal one.

"Say Miss Daybreak…" Ami said. "Weren't you selected to be an Iceland representative in the European Junior Soccer Championship last year? Your name sounds familiar to me."

Erika looked surprised, but shook her head negatively.

"It was my sister, Anya."

"You're interested in European leagues, Koutestu-san?" Oriko asked.

"Well, I know a bit about them…" Ami confessed. "And I know they're no sexist like Japanese leagues: boys and girls can play in the same team if they're under 18."

"Well, we should all go in Italy, then!" Akira joked.

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. Oriko woke up at 8:15 AM and decided to go walk around the city. She putted on the first clothes she found lying around in her room: a white t-shirt with "Let's Play Soccer!" written on it, black bondage pants and a blue hoodie with the logo of Inazuma Japan, the team Oriko idolized since she was little. Well, they won the FFI ten years ago but they still can have fans, right? She also slipped in a pair of red converse sneakers.

"I'm leaving!" She said to Haru who has just woke up. "I'll be back around 3:00 PM."

"…Bye?" Haru said.

Oriko leaved the house, slamming the door behind her, she tends to that when she is happy, and not when she's angry like everyone does. As she walked in the streets, she wondered who she was going to meet by bumping in him or her.

Hours passed, Oriko still hasn't bumped into someone. The streets were empty… No car, no walker, nothing…

Then suddenly, Oriko spotted one of her classmates on the street, the girl that was reading about flowers yesterday in class.

"Hanaraki!" Oriko shouted.

The scarlet-haired girl turned as she hear someone shouting her name. Oriko ran towards her and happily greeted her.

"Uh… Ōkami, right?" Akara said, unsure if she got it right.

"Yeah!" Oriko played with her hairs.

"…What brings you here…?" Akara asked.

"Just walking to see how many people I will bump into."

"Weird…" Akara muttered.

"Heheh, I know." Oriko grinned. "And you, what are you doing?"

"Just w-walking, I guess…"

"Can I come along?" Oriko asked.

"W-what?"

"Well, I think it's better to walk with someone than to walk alone." Oriko said.

Akara was a bit surprised. She didn't expected a random classmate to get out of nowhere and ask if she could take a walk with her.

"If you want." Akara said. "I was planning to go to the park to look at the flowers."

"You like flowers, huh?"

"Y-yes."

The two girls walked together and talked during about three hours. Oriko learned that Akara also liked soccer, and wasn't fond of cars, as she started shaking when one passed in the street.

But suddenly, it started raining.

"I think we should go back at home." Akara said. "Or we might catch a cold."

"Right!" Oriko agreed. "See you around!"

She ran away under the rain, jumping in the puddles of water that were appearing on the ground.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note:**

That was chapter 2, hope you liked it!

I only added one OC, and developed a bit one that was namedropped in the first chap because I felt like doing that…

And for those who could be wondering: Yes, Erika (who is an OC of mine, by the way) will be a member of the team, but not early in the story, more at the middle or the end…

**End of Author's Note~**


End file.
